1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro lens array and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, a micro lens array that provides an increased viewing angle and a high contrast ratio by adjusting a light transmittance according to a light incident direction onto the micro lens array, and a method of manufacturing the micro lens array.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1A is a view illustrating a conventional optical imaging apparatus, for example, a projection TV. The projection TV includes a reflection mirror between a projection light source and a screen to display a large image, which is projected from a projector and reflected by the mirror, on the screen. Referring to FIG. 1A, the conventional projection TV includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel emitting the light, a first mirror 12 located on the light path, a lens member 13, and a second mirror 14. The light reflected from the second mirror 14 is displayed through the screen 15.
FIG. 1B is an enlarged cross-sectional view of part A of the screen 15 of FIG. 1A. The screen 15 of the conventional projection TV includes a fresnel lens 16 and a lenticular lens 17 facing the fresnel lens 16. The lenticular lens 17 has an array structure including a transparent substrate and transparent lenses of semi-cylindrical shape formed on the transparent substrate. The lenticular lens 17 refracts the light reflected by the second mirror 14 to transmit the light to outside of the projection TV, and prevents the external light from entering into the projection TV using a light absorbing surface.
However, according to the structure of the conventional lenticular lens 17 of FIG. 1B, a visibility from all directions is not ensured, and the light absorbing surface of the lens is formed as stripe. Therefore, the viewing angle is narrow, and a contrast ratio is low.